The present invention relates to a solar power operated, vehicle night illuminator circuit which comprises a charging circuit to convert the radiant energy of sunlight into electric power of charging a battery, and a control circuit to drive a light emitting diode circuit causing it to automatically turn on a light emitting diode during the night or in the dark.
Riding a bicycle without illuminator in the dark is dangerous. However, it is not inexpensive to equip a bicycle with a battery-operated illuminator. If a bicycle is equipped with a battery-operated illuminator, the illuminator can not emit light automatically when it is getting dark or be turned off automatically when the sun is shining bright. The present invention has been accomplished under the aforesaid circumstances in view. It is therefore the main object of the present invention to provide a solar power operated, vehicle night illuminator circuit which turns on a light emitting diode for illumination when it is getting dark or turns off the light emitting diode automatically when the sun is shining bright.